


I Love Whom I Love

by Val_Creative



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Feels, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Canon, Reunions, Romance, True Love, Unicorns, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Prince Lír isn't as he seems.
Relationships: Prince Lír/Unicorn | Lady Amalthea
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	I Love Whom I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



> So I've known about this movie since I was a kid and never watched it. I don't know why! Never got around to it! As an adult, I've finally watched it and read the book and I kinda love it so much. I thought it would be fun to make Lír a creature as the Unicorn is. This is obviously my first try in writing for them so I hope y'all like it! Any comments/thoughts are very welcome! 🦄💖🤴

*

Amalthea's woods awakens from a deep and lilac slumber when she returns. The leaves open, brightening in emeralds. 

This is her home. Forevermore. Amalthea cannot think to leave it again and risk the lives of whom dwell under her protection. Regret blooms in her breast. She misses Molly Grue and Schmendrick. They may not know where or when or how to find her.

She travels by the pale moon, over knolls and moss-ringed boulders, and into the glades where everything smells sweet.

Morning rises, kissing the wildflowers until they've unfurled. Heat billows into Amalthea's mane. There is silence, pleasant and long, until she hears footsteps. Amalthea whinnies and paws the soil with her hooves as if demanding an explanation.

"Forgive me," Lír murmurs, smiling and revealing himself from the undergrowth. "I know I should not have come."

Amalthea's very being, as immortal as it is, yields to a weakening sorrow.

_"Lír…"_

He's dressed in plain clothes. His golden-yellow hair tumbles over his nose. It must have been years. "You saved me," Lír tells her, putting out a hand to settle her furiously rearing. "I wanted to tell you I am grateful for it. I wanted to tell you that I love you." 

"It is not enough!" Amalthea cries out, shuddering. "You are only a man! You are a dying light in my universe and I do not wish to see you _perish_ in front of my eyes. My heart cannot bear it. Do not ask me to forget as a woman and live with you and give you children. Do not ask me to depart from these woods. Do not ask me to _love_ when it ached me as much as losing my horn."

She tosses her head, backing up.

"Amalthea, wait a moment," Lír pleads, approaching and grasping the sides of her unicorn head. "Wait… _wait_ …"

He's warm and kind. He's everything she remembers best. Amalthea lifts her hands, cupping over Lír's hands holding her pale, round face—oh—oh, no! Her clear indigo eyes widen. "What have you done?" she whispers, overcome by a sudden bolt of fear.

Lír nods handsomely. 

"It is only the heart's illusion, my lady," he explains, shushing her as Amalthea quivers. Lír's thumbs stroke over Amalthea's cheeks developing a flush. He lowers his hands, sliding towards her thin, delicate wrists. "You are you… and I am me… …"

Morning glows a heavenly light and surrounds him. It cannot be the sun, Amalthea realises.

She stares up, breathless, hearing the powerful flapping of wings. Larger than the harpy. For a moment, Amalthea cannot see Lír but _a figure_ haloed. Taller than an oak's treetop. Many arms and many, many eyes of a deep celestial blue. She blinks and sees Lír once more.

One of Amalthea's hands rises to her lips.

_"What are you, Lír?"_

"The peasants who left me at King Haggard's doorstep… they found me as King Haggard found me. I had been cursed into a man as you were once turned into a woman unwillingly by magic. I am not meant to be a king. I chose this." 

Lír gently touches a curl of Amalthea's hair sparkling like newly fallen snow under the moonlight.

"I died. I died and you revived me, Amalthea," he mumbles. "You broke my curse. I have you to thank for setting me free of it and I know that we are tied together now. I love you with every part of me once a man, and I love you as my true self."

Amalthea weeps.

"Please…"

_It is not to be._

Tears gather in Amalthea's eyes, dripping, falling as stars do. Lír kisses them from existence, kissing her chin and jaw and the tip of her nose. His mouth purses over the small, raised mark to the centre of Amalthea's forehead. Dark as a flower. 

She kisses him, full of longing and loss, wrapping her arms to Lír's neck and feeling him moan happily against her. 

Love will kill her someday.

Amalthea hopes it takes them both at the same time.

*


End file.
